Wewnętrzny Krąg
thumb|301px|Obecnie najważniejszy członek Wewnętrznego Kręgu - Azrael, Najwyższy Mistrz Mrocznych AniołówPo Niesławnym Upadku Calibanu, starsi członkowie Mrocznych Aniołów zebrali się na tajnym konklawe. Wydali dekret, według którego wiedza o upadku części braci miała na zawsze pozostać największą tajemnicą Zakonu. Nikt z poza Zakonu nigdy nie miał dowiedzieć się o schizmie, która podzieliła Legion. O tym, że niektórzy z Mrocznych Aniołów opowiedzieli się po stronie Zgubnych Mocy Chaosu. Starszyzna obawiała się także, że w przypadku ujawnienia tej potwornej prawdy, Mroczne Anioły zostałyby ogłoszone zdrajcami, a wszelkie nadzieje i próby na wymazanie plamy na honorze przestałyby istnieć. Najwyżsi stopniem bracia Legionu utworzyli Wewnętrzny Krąg (ang'' Inner Circle''), by na zawsze strzec tej niebezpiecznej i straszliwej wiedzy. Wszyscy jego członkowie bez wyjątku zostali zaprzysiężeni do zachowania absolutnej tajemnicy. Najważniejszym członkiem Wewnętrznego Kręgu jest Azrael - Najwyższy Mistrz Zakonu Mrocznych Aniołów. Powód powstania Krótko po Upadku Calibanu większość sądziła, że wszyscy zdrajcy przepadli w czeluściach Osonowy i bracia nawet świętowali ten fakt. Jednak upadłe Mroczne Anioły, podczas kataklizmu zostali tylko pochłonięci w otchłani Osnowy, a potworny gniew Mrocznych Bogów rozrzucił ich po całej galaktyce. Odkryli to, przyłączeni do Wewnętrznego Kręgu Kronikarze Legionu. Ich dogłębne badania ukazały, że zdrajcy wciąż żyją i panoszą się po galaktyce siejąc chaos i zniszczenie. Mistrzowie przyjęli tę wiadomość z mieszanymi uczuciami. Z jednej strony bali się, że pozostali przy życiu Upadli mogą ujawnić zdradę Mrocznych Aniołów i spowodować ich zagładę. Z drugiej jednak, gdyby udało się by ich wytropić i zmusić do okazania skruchy, to pewnego dnia grzechy całego Legionu mogłyby zostać zmyte krwią Upadłych. Nierozgrzeszeni - synowie Lwa Wielcy Mistrzowie Wewnętrznego Kręgu przyrzekli, że tak długo, jak żyć będzie choć jeden z Upadłych, wszystkie Mroczne Anioły pozostaną Nierozgrzeszonymi - skazanymi na wieczną pokutę za grzechy swych braci. Według Prawdziwych Synów Lwa ich zadanie nigdy się nie skończy, aż do schwytania ostatniego z Upadłych Mrocznych Aniołów i zmuszenia go do okazania skruchy. Taka jest prawdziwa, jedyna i najważniejsze misja Wewnętrznego Kręgu, a poprzez jego machinacje – wszystkich Synów Lwa. Podczas gdy większość Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines szczyci się osiągnięciami swych przodków, Mroczne Anioły z bólem wracają do swej haniebnej historii. Znaczna część nauk przekazywanych nowym Mrocznym Aniołom jest skryta w alegoriach i mitach, a te same zdarzenia opisywane są wielokrotnie, często w różnych wersjach. Zakazana Wiedza Wewnętrzny Krąg ukrył prawdziwą historię Zakonu nawet przed własnymi braćmi i to właśnie on postanowił rekrutować Mroczne Anioły nie ujawniając im najdawniejszej przeszłości. Dopiero po dołączeniu do Skrzydła Śmierci - 1. Kompani Mrocznych Aniołów - bracia mogą zacząć poznawać wydarzenia, które rozegrały się u zarania Ery Imperium. W miarę zyskiwania zaufania Mistrzów, powierza się im kolejne sekrety. Cała prawda ujawniana jest tylko tym, którzy zostali wyniesieni do rangi Wielkiego Mistrza, ale nawet wtedy część faktów poznaje jedynie Najwyższy Mistrz Mrocznych Aniołów. Członkostwo Do Wewnętrznego Kręgu przyjmuje się wyłącznie najbardziej zaufanych i lojalnych braci. Wcześniej, przez wiele lat są oni poddawani szczegółowej obserwacji i tylko czasem niektórzy z bardziej spostrzegawczych zdają sobie sprawę, że pada na nich cień Czuwających w Mroku. Nierzadko mijają całe dziesięciolecia, a nawet wieki, zanim ktoś zwróci się do nich z propozycją tego zaszczytnego awansu. Spotyka to tylko zaprawionych w boju weteranów, którzy wielokrotnie pokazali bezwzględną lojalność Zakonowi, wraz ze swoją wielką odwagą. Milczący i zakapturzeni bracia prowadzą ich w takim wypadku przed oblicza członków Wewnętrznego Kręgu, gdzie zostają poddani osądowi i wyniesieni do Skrzydła Śmierci lub... ślad po nich znika na zawsze. Co ważne, Zbrojmistrzowie nie należą do Wewnętrznego Kręgu, gdyż przysięgi złożone Adeptus Mechanicus z Marsa kładą cień na ich lojalność. Wielcy Mistrzowie, Kapelani Śledczy i Kronikarze Każdą kompanią Mrocznych Aniołów dowodzi Mistrz Kompanii. Wybierany jest z szeregów 1. Kompani - Skrzydła Śmierci. Ten zaszczyt daje dostęp do znacznie większej ilość tajemnic Zakonu. Do Wewnętrznego Kręgu dopuszczani są także inni oficerowie Zakonu – Kronikarze i Kapelani Śledczy, którzy zgłębiają nie tylko wiedzę z zakresu swych zdolności, ale także tajemnice Zakonu, uzupełniając niektóre. Obecnie Kiedy dziesięciolecia od Upadku Calibanu, zmieniły się w długie wieki, Wewnętrzny Krąg ukształtował się w pełni. Z mrocznego i okrytego tajemnicą, zbieranego doraźnie konklawe powstała formalna, ale wciąż tajna dla wielu organizacja. Wyrosło nowe i kolejne pokolenie Mrocznych Aniołów. Starszyzna nakazała, aby nie informować ich o grzechach ojców. Prawda o wydarzeniach, jakie miały miejsce podczas Upadku Calibanu pozostała tajemnicą, znaną jedynie niewielkiej liczbie braci, którzy go przeżyli oraz tym, którzy dostąpili zaszczytu poznania jej. Źródła: Kodeks: Mroczne Anioły (5. edycja) Kategoria:Mroczne Anioły Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines